Ash's older sister
by Aiko Sakura Sally
Summary: What if Ash has an older sister? @.@ not through blood yet she was adopted. Pro. Oak says she's not human, what is she? Find out [related to pokemon] Read


****
    
    Poke'mon 

© Blue angel

****

Disclaimer: I don't own Poke'mon, okay... I just love those beautiful cuties pokemon.. *holds every Ash's pokemon*

Ash: Don't touch my pokemon!! *Screams with veins popping out* 

[] Author's note

Changed the style! ^_^

**__**

Ash's older sister

®•®•®•®•®•®•®•®•®•®•®•®•®•®•®•®•®•®•®•®•®•®•®•®•®•®•®•®•®

__

Chapter 1: A girl with different blood

Ash, Misty and Brock were walking back to Pallet Town. 

Ash: Aa.. It's so great to be back again!!

Pikachu: Pika!

Brock: Ash sure like to be home!

Misty: Yeah.. ***holding Togepi***

+In the Ketchum's house+ 

Mr. Mime: Mime.. Mime.. [I saw Ash, Mrs. Ketchum!]

Mrs. Ketchum: Really? Did you really saw him?

"Who?" wondered a long sky haired teenage girl taking a glass of milk from the refrigerator. 

Mrs. Ketchum: Rita, Ash's back!! ***ran out***. 

Girl: Ash!? Really? ***Drinks*** That was fast! 

Mrs. Ketchum: Ash!!! ***Waves*** 

Ash: Mom!! ***hugs his mother***. 

Misty: But he does act a little like a brat!

Brock: I know what you mean! ***sweat drop***

Girl: Ash, welcome back!!

Ash: You!? ***looks at the girl from head to toe***

Brock: Wow... ***looking at the girl with love shapes in his eyes* **I see a beautiful sky! 

Misty: What? ***dotted eyes*** 

Ash: Rita!!! ***run towards her*** 

Rita: ***smiled*** Ash.. I'm so happy that I could meet you again.. ***hugs Ash***. 

Brock: ***quickly ran towards her & slapped Ash away*** 

Pikachu: Pika!?

Brock: ***hold Rita's hand*** I never saw a beautiful sky infront of my eyes!". 

Misty: You always see the sky! ***veins popping out*** 

Rita: Have we meet? ***remember the guy she battled in Pewter City*** Brock! 

Brock: Huh!?

Rita: It's been a long time! ***look Misty*** And Misty too! 

Brock + Misty: Eh!? Have we meet?

+A few minutes later in the house+

Rita: Name's Rita Ketchum! ***cuddles Pikachu***

Pikachu: Pika.. ***happy*** 

All of then: Ketchum!? Ash, you didn't told us!!

Ash: Hey, you weren't interested with it!" ***look for food in the refrigerator*** 

Mrs. Ketchum: Aa.. It's good to have family together again! ***Smiles*** I'll make something good! ***goes in the kitchen*** 

Mr. Mime: Mime.. mime.. [I'll help you!]

Liz: I knew Brock and Misty at the Gyms! Both of you were very young then! My first battle with Brock's father was really tough! And also with Misty's older sisters!

Gary: Rita!!! ***from outside***. 

Rita: Don't tell me it's Gary Oak! ***mutters with vertical lines on her face***. 

Gary: Rita, I hear you're back! 

__

Rita is alittle high than Gary 

Rita: Aa.. ***nods*** I'm back!

Garu: I'm so happy to meet you again!! ***show off his badge*** I got all the badges! See? 

Rita: Huh!? ***look at the badges*** 

Ash: Hey, I got all of them too!

Rita: Really, Ash? You're great!

+Suddenly Professor Oak entered the house+

Pro. Oak: Rita, I think I got the solution to your blood! ***Sweats*** 

Rita: What is it?

Ash: Blood!? ***looks at Mrs. Ketchum, who was looking down in depressed*** "What's the matter, mom?

Gary: Didn't you know, Ash?

Ash: What!?

Gary: Rita is not your real blood sister!

+This was a big shock to Ash+

Ash: That's not true!!

Mrs. Ketchum: It is, Ash! It is!

Ash: But Mom! She was with me since I was a baby! How can she is not my blood sister? ***object***. 

Pikachu: Pika.. ***from Ash's shoulder*** 

Mrs. Ketchum: Me and your father adopted Rita when she was wandering around in this neighborhood 15 yrs ago! ***Eyes trembles*** I thought she could be my daughter but her blood were different from human's blood!

Ash: Mom...

Pro. Oak: Rita, I don't know what this mean! But I hope you could go around the world and look for the solution!

Rita: I see.. ***looks at her mother***

Mrs. Ketchum: It's fine, Rita! You can call me anytime! ***smiles hiding her sadness***

Rita: But Mom!

Mrs. Ketchum: Rita, it's your duty to find who you really are! ***walk in the kitchen*** 

Gary: Rita, you can accompany me! ***Smiles***

Rita: ***smiles*** Thanks but no thanks! 

Gary: But why? ***Disappointed*** 

Rita: Cuz ye got so many girls in yer car!! ***irritated eyes*** 

Brock + Misty: I agree!

Pikachu: Pika! Pika! 

+The next day, Rita decided to go with Ash+ 

Ash + Rita: Take care now, mom!

Mrs. Ketchum: Um.. ***nods*** Oo Ash, Don't forget to change – you know what!

Ash: ***fell down in embarrassment*** 

Rita: ***laughs*** She's always been like that!

+They waved good bye to Ash, Rita and his friends+ 

Pro. Oak: It's alright, Mrs. Ketchum! It doesn't mean it will going to take your children away!

Mrs. Ketchum: Um.. ***nods*** However Ash is like his father!. 

To be continued... 


End file.
